


#raihansmissinghoodie

by TeaSh0pLee



Category: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hoodie, M/M, Mentions of Hop and Sonia but they aren’t actually here, No beta we die like I wish Rose had, pokegram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSh0pLee/pseuds/TeaSh0pLee
Summary: Raihan’s FAVORITE hoodie is missing. Frustrated, he posts to his Pokégram about it, not expecting the results.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	#raihansmissinghoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely unsure if the formatting for some of the text translates over, hopefully things aren’t too terribly confusing if it doesn’t. Let me know how I did and have a wonderful day!
> 
> Also! Hopefully this link works, it’s whats on the hoodie! Credit to original artist, I just loved the goofy nature of it all. https://twitter.com/0bscureusernam3/status/1277657752115052547?s=21

Raihan’s favorite hoodie is missing. He swears up and down that he had it last Tuesday. In fact, he can prove it! He scrolls through his Pokégram feed and sure enough, there is his beautiful self, wearing his hoodie in a casual shot of him and his Flygon in the backyard. Contrary to popular belief, it’s not his signature Dragon hoodie that’s his favorite, though that one is the one he shows to the public most often, and he does appreciate that one on an immense level. No, his favorite hoodie is much more worn, has much more history than his “work hoodie” does.  
It’s black, though it’s somewhat faded over the years. On the front, there’s a small decal that would read “Don’t Bidoof more than you can chew,” with a slightly peeling picture of a Bidoof in place of the text form of its name. He’d bought it several sizes too big, all those years ago, when he’d started his first gym challenge, and although it was no longer larger or baggy enough for him to climb fully inside, the comfortable softness of the well-worn fabric gave him a rather nostalgic feeling.  
He was sure he’d hung it up in its usual place, after washing it on the delicate cycle and hanging it to dry, but it wasn’t on the coatrack adjacent to his bedroom door. He’d gone through every clothes hamper in his home, looked in all of his bedding, in the refrigerator, behind the couch, and even in the rubbish bin. No sign of his faithful hoodie. As foolish as it might be, that hoodie has a lot of sentimental value and he’s in a bit of a panic about losing it. In a distressed fit, he posts to his Pokégram, in addition to a slew of photos dating back several years of him in his trusty hoodie: 

DragonPrinceRaihan  
Missing: Raihan’s FAVORITE hoodie. Worn black hoodie with a punny Bidoof logo. Last seen: Tuesday. Any information regarding the whereabouts of this very sentimental hoodie will be rewarded with a copy of Raihan’s league card. 

He doesn’t bother to add any hashtags, too peeved about the loss of his hoodie to try and add the blend of hashtags he’d perfected over the years.  
Raihan honestly doesn’t expect much from the post, just moping around his house, not even checking his phone in his funk. He just wants his damn hoodie, he misses the way the worn fabric slides against his skin in a way that’s somehow softer than his other hoodies.  
At some point, he falls asleep, when he wakes, he reflexively checks his phone, somehow surprised that #findraihanshoodie, #raihanslosthoodie and #raihansfavoritehoodie are all trending. There are hundreds, if not thousands of comments and shares. He blinks and clicks on the post, most of the comments are memes and puns, and he’s unsurprised, but he sees one particular comment that catches his eye. It’s from HippityHoppityGetOffMyProperty- Leon’s younger brother, Hop.  
“Looks like the hoodie Lee had on when he visited on Thursday.” Time almost froze for Raihan then. Leon had visited him on Wednesday, he’d stayed over- they’d stayed up late watching Raihan’s extensive collection of foreign Pokémon battles that he’d been recording since becoming Gym Leader. Leon though, always gets up and leaves before Raihan wakes up, his internal clock set way ahead of Raihan’s own. The timeline of it all makes too much sense!  
He immediately screenshots Hop’s comment and messages Leon, not even sparing a moment to ponder whether or not Hop is making anything up. 

Bromosexual (Rai): I believe you have something of mine.  
Attachment

Bromosapien (Lee): Shit. I can explain, I swear! 

Bromosexual (Rai): Start. Talking. 

Bromosapien (Lee) is typing 

Bromosapien (Lee) is typing 

Bromosapien (Lee) is typing 

Oh boy, Raihan thinks. 

Bromosapien (Lee): Okay, so when I stayed over the other day, I didn’t realize it would be so cold in the morning. I’m used to wearing my cape everywhere, but since I don’t have it anymore, I’m quite rubbish at gauging temperature and was freezing. I didn’t think you’d mind too much if I borrowed a sweatshirt, and I was planning to bring it back when I came over next. I chose this one because it didn’t look like it’d be missed too terribly. Apparently I was wrong about that and I’m sorry... I’m bringing it back right now, if I can manage to find my way to your house without a flying taxi. 

Raihan sighed, somewhat relieved that his hoodie had been located, but also a bit stressed that it’s on Leon’s person, and Leon is pants with directions and could possibly lose both himself and the hoodie on the way. 

Bromosexual (Rai): Where are you? 

Bromosapien (Lee) is typing 

Bromosapien (Lee) is typing 

Bromosapien (Lee): Somewhere in Hammerlocke...I can see the top of the gym, but the roads are all twisty and winding. 

Bromosexual (Rai): Describe the building and landmarks. I’ll come find you... Better yet ask someone to tell you where you are so you can tell me. 

Bromosapien (Lee): I’m pretty sure I’m at the Battle Café. I battled the nice man at the counter and absolutely crushed him if I do say so myself...

Bromosexual (Rai): Stay put, I’ll be there shortly. 

Bromosapien (Lee): K

Raihan heads for the café immediately, taking off at a brisk jog, he knew he’d be there in just a few minutes, though he knew Leon was very likely to become lost on his way. He reaches the café and pushes open the heavy glass doors, eyes finding Leon almost instantly. His breath catches in his throat when he realizes. Leon is still wearing the hoodie. And he looks damn good in it. It’s a bit longer on him than it is on Raihan, due to the others slightly shorter stature, the cuffs reaching further down his arms then they had on Raihan in years and the hem coming to rest just above Leon’s fingertips. Raihan licked his lips, as they were getting quite chapped and approached Leon then, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Leon’s shoulder.  
“Hey. Lee,” he says softly and Leon whips around to look at him, almost sheepishly.  
“Uh, hi Rai. Sorry about your hoodie...”  
Raihan can’t help but to smile at him, reaching for his hand.  
“It’s alright, you didn’t know, now let’s get out of here.” Raihan proceeds to drag Leon out of the café and to his home. They reach Raihan’s front door after a brisk walk and he turns to look at Leon as he turns his key and unlocks it.  
“You’ve come to return my hoodie, yet you’re still wearing it?” He can’t help but question, unable to stop himself from thinking about how utterly delicious Leon looks in the hoodie. Leon blushes at that,  
“Uh, y-yeah, sorry. I, uh, get why it’s your favorite now. It’s a lot softer than other hoodies I’ve worn, and I wasn’t planning to see you today, I was gonna bring it back when I visited you in a couple of days, plus I like how it smells like you-“ Leon flushes with horror and brings a hand up to slap over his mouth at the realization of what he’d just told his best friend, “I mean, I, uh...” Raihan has the door open now, but is standing there, staring at Leon keenly, and Leon is on the verge of a breakdown over what he said, his breathing hitching as its speed increases. Raihan notices, of course he does. He reaches down slowly to place a grounding hand on Leon’s shoulder.  
“Hey, it’s alright, I’m not angry with you. Come inside and we can talk about it, hm?” Leon let’s Raihan guide him inside, heart still racing. He soon finds himself seated on the couch, Raihan sitting next to him, so close their knees touch.  
“M’Sorry,” Leon tries time say, but it comes out as an almost sob. He’s so scared that his best friend will be weirded out, will want to sever their friendship because he couldn’t keep his stupid thoughts to himself. He feels Raihan’s arms around him and before he can blink, he is seated in the others lap. He looks up at the other in surprise and find no malice behind those eyes, only kindness, and maybe something else, “I-“ he starts, but Raihan cuts him off.  
“Lee, you’re one of my favorite people in the world. It’ll take much more than you unintentionally Hoodie-napping my favorite hoodie and accidentally mentioning that you like the way I smell to scare me away from you. In fact I doubt there’d be anything you could do to scare me away at this point. My friend, I’m afraid you’re going to be stuck with lil’ ol’ me for quite sometime...” Raihan trails off, only to find Leon staring at him, mouth slightly agape. He looks too adorable, and Raihan barely whispers, “I may scare you away though,” before leaning down and placing a hesitant, gentle kiss on the others lips, entirely unsure of how he may react. He pulls back, slowly, wanting to gauge the others reaction. Leon is still staring at him and Raihan feels sure that he’s royally fucked it up, that Leon doesn’t feel the same. Then he feels Leon’s fingers, cool to the touch, along his jaw, pulling him back down, loose enough that he could turn away if he wanted to. He doesn’t. He lets himself be led back down to Leon’s lips, licking his own in anticipation, the others steely golden gaze meeting his own for a moment before their lips make contact again. Still hesitant, almost as if they’re both making sure that the other is really okay with this. Raihan makes an impulse decision to deepen the kiss, almost surprised when Leon picks up the pace, kissing him as though tomorrow night never come. It feels almost too soon, when Raihan is forced to come up for air, and they separate, panting as they catch their breaths. Leon is the first time speak,  
“Oh, Arceus. I- did that really just happen? It’s not a dream? Rai, I...” he trails off, not quite sure what words he wants to use and feels Raihan chuckle underneath him.  
“Most definitely not a dream, Lee. Uh, was that okay with you? I didn’t come on too strong?” Raihan asks softly, still hesitant. Leon’s eyes snap up to meet his.  
“Of course I’m okay with it! I kissed you back, didn’t I?” Leon looks somewhat embarrassed as he bites out “I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile now, but I was sure you wouldn’t return my feelings, that I would ruin our friendship...” Raihan blinks at him then, slowly processing that all of this was actually happening. Hell, he’s been pining after Leon for over a year now, but thought all of his not-so-subtle attempts at flirting were bouncing off of Lee’s head.  
“Leon. Lee, I’ve had feelings for you for quite awhile now, but I honestly thought you were straight, so I was just going to let any feelings I for you that weren’t platonic/bestbro feelings slowly wither and die until I buried them in a pit somewhere off of Route 5...” Leon, still sitting in his lap, starts to giggle, then it builds up into an almost barking laugh. Leon’s throws his arms around Raihan and through the laughter begins to place soft smooches all over Raihan’s entire face. And Raihan lets him, too content with the moment to interrupt how absolutely adorable Leon is, and a little bit shocked at this sudden turn of events. Leon pulls back suddenly, as if realizing something.  
“Oh shit, I uh, guess I should’ve asked you first if that was alright with you...sorry!” He blurts out, embarrassed, and starts to move off of Raihan’s lap. Raihan’s arms come up to encircle his waist then.  
“Don’t be, if I hadn’t liked it, I would’ve stopped you,” He leans down then, placing a soft kiss to Leon’s temple, then pulls back slowly, as if pondering something. “D’you wanna be my boyfriend?” He asks, somewhat suddenly, and almost regrets it from the way he feels Leon stiffen in his lap. But the other grabs his face, pulling him down and kissing him firmly on the mouth.  
“Yes, of course! Rai, I-“ Leon is cut short by Raihan kissing him once more, this time slow and sweet, as if savoring the feeling somehow. The pair take their time, exchanging kisses of all tempos and when they finally pull back, if only for a moment, Raihan blurts,  
“Can I post it to my Gram? That, we’re together, I mean... I know you said you’ll be my boyfriend, but I’m not sure how public you wanna make it... I just, I’m so excited that you’re actually mine...” he trails off and Leon chuckles.  
“Of course you can, I’m proud to be yours, though Sonia’ll be pissed that you posted it before I called her and told her... I can deal with that though.” Raihan grins and sends out his Rotom phone, leaning down to kiss Leon once more, but angling his body in such a way that when Rotom takes the photo, most of the text on the hoodie is visible. It’s a perfect photo of the pair, really, but it’s even more perfect for what Raihan is about to do. He reluctantly pulls away from Leon to make the post. 

DragonPrinceRaihan  
Hoodie Acquired  
Once again he forgoes the hashtags, letting the image of Leon sitting in his lap, wearing the hoodie, and kissing him do all of the talking. He sets a reminder to sent Hop a league card before silencing his phone. He smiles contentedly down at his now-boyfriend and places a soft kiss to his temple once more. Raihan is almost certain that when he checks his phone again, the entirety of the Galar region will have lost their minds over his most recent post, but he’s far too happy to care.  
Leon stays over again that night, and for the first time in the history of their friendship and overnight hangouts, he’s still there when Raihan wakes up.


End file.
